The Mycosis Fungoides Cooperative Group was founded in order to study both the natural history of and various treatment regimens for mycosis fungoides in all stages of the disease. To date, 400 cases of pathologically documented mycosis fungoides have been accured and follow-up information is current on more than 95 percent of these patients. All data have been computerized and are in the process of being examined to seek correlations with various demographic, history and physical examination, laboratory and pathologic data. Forty patients to date have been randomized on the chemotherapy arm which attempts to study both chemotherapy, radiotherapy and topical therapy for the disease. Of these 40 patients, 4 have been entered from the Baltimore Cancer Research Program onto treatment arms. Two patients failed therapy, one patient died from bleomycin pulmonary toxicity, and one patient is presently being followed for response. Of the 400 study patients who are being followed but not on chemotherapy protocols from the study group, there have been 14 from the BCRP. All patients continue to be followed by the BCRP. There are no firm conclusions yet from yet from this study.